leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Official signature policy
Hello everyone, I was looking around here and found that we still don't have an official signature policy. So, how about we make one? The policy would have: *Clear, concise instructions on how to create a basic signature. *Default signatures that new users can use (I'll make them, stay tuned!). *Basic guidelines for what a signature should and should not have. Keep in mind that these are not set rules, but rather just a list of good practices. For this, I was thinking: **No images over 50px **Must be 25 characters or less. **No flashing/moving text or animations. The rational for all of the above guidelines is that signatures should be used to identify people in discussions, not be a distraction from the discussion. Anyways, please discuss. 20:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Damn, I just wanted to add my full-sized avatar onto my to-be seizure-inducing, title-ridden sig... 20:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Now, now - is that contributing to the discussion? :P 20:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Nystus, I see what you did there...and I like it. =p Vyrolan 21:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Those guidelies are ok, I think one more thing to add is not to change your user name color, because we use colors to distinguish between moderators/admins etc. -- 02:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that the staff should already know the difference between the different colors by now. Also once you click the name anyway they will be able to see what you are (staff/user/or anon). Technology Wizard :::Sorry to say but your comment is contradicting itself. The staff knows the colors, yet which is why I want the signature colors to match what the wiki user name coloring is. Your suggestion is that because the staff knows the colors, let everyone use random colors so there's no need for the wiki coloring in the first place... Second, once you click the user name (by default anon user will not have a user name, since they don't have a bloody account even, so these fall out right away) next we get to the profile page, where as you say, a person would be able to see who the person is... Exactly how would they? Only if the you chose to list your position explicitly on your profile page and if you haven't the user still has no clue what your position is... The only thing in the profile that will correspond to your position is the word "Profile" coloring, as it will be the same as user name coloring specified by the wiki. But, people would still be clueless as to what each color means, since your signature would be of different color than the "profile" word. :::End result is, what is the point of having special colors for staff if you're going to set your own colors on signature? -- 19:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, seems that I already made a signature policy like this a looong time ago O_o, oh well. btw there are no staff on this wiki, there are volunteer contributors, which refer to every user on the wiki. I personally don't have any problems with someone having a pretty bold green name like mine, either, especially if it is only on their signature. 03:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya but your name is green anyway, not really a problem. I kind of agree with AntiZig I think the name colours should not be altered. If you want to change the way it's displayed a bit of add a few extra accents i'm cool with that. 18:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Same issue as above: what is the point of having special colors for staff if you're going to set your own colors on signature? -- 19:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC)